The return of empire and the rise crimson knights
by blackdog420
Summary: emperor made vital mistake Darth Revan was not the only enemy he felt power of one who killed Darth Nihilus Lord of hunger so he thought continuing waiting out till there was no more disturbance through the force to invade the republic Darth Blackdog Lord of Cipher comes for revenge after the second Great war and war of shadow is by far from over in fact it far from over evil laugh
1. Chapter 1

Blackhearts empire and the crimson knights this will be a somewhat dark tale warning swearing possible x scene murder death of characters bad will be accepted multiple acts my reason, not too

I own nothing but the OC character I have made for this story.

Blackhearts empire and crimson knights

The dark lord inner thought's "I have finally defeated all of my enemies through the power of the dark side my hatred consumed me yet gave me my power. I became a monster, just like Darth Nihilus. However, that's not important, there must be another way to change the future of the galaxy." Suddenly a cunning plan came to mind, and an evil smirk came across my face for a briefly slight moment then left just as quick as it appears. "This will seriously change the way forces wielders think and act with the knowledge that my old master.

Darth Traya possessed that the force enslaves all in the galaxy still if I aid Lord Revan we will fail even if we try to kill the emperor we will die from one betray us and then emperor in his weakened state. Then he will be killed by who betrays us first, then he will continue to murder the emperor and fail witch would be a pointless death Letting out a slight stressful sigh.

Then closing my eyes, my thoughts turned what I've achieved and learned "the Jedi who betrayed me as well my supposed best friend who betrayed me they have all fallen to the might of my power. I had personally gathered as it should be well Still. I spared them just to prove a point. Still, with the exemption of one who never truly betray me, who was just like me. Darth Traya, you will be missed. Hopefully, we shall meet again in another life or in the afterlife."

"Darth Blackdog, what's wrong master," Visas Marr asked, concerned, breaking me out of my chain of thought. I simply reply with an indifferent facial look and a voice that sounded demonic yet calculated dead cold flat tone. "There is one last true threat to the galaxy, I have a vision on what would happen if I rush to engaged the enemy right now." "I would simply die a pointless worthless death, so Ideally just came up with a plan To kill my last enemy and have the last laugh."

I would then retrain the order and retire after" pausing and letting the word's sink in, then continued with my explanation with the same indifferent look and sound voice tone But before that. "I should arrange for Malachor V to have an active Cloaking device."

"I can ensure that this place remand's this place untouched by both Jedi and Sith, so this place maintains all its secrets." "I should also incorporate a device to provides an optical illusion to increase the less likeness of this place being found and used against me or worse."

"Case Scenario destroyed by future force wielders and the device will act as confirmation of this place destruction in my long absents."

"Till the time comes for my return to rule the galaxy to change it for the batter." "After all, the force enslaves us all, I like freedom chose my own judgment what defines my individual action." "But to be influenced outside external source without even knowing is unforgivable twenty-four seven." Visas Marr then had inquired

"I assume you will have Bao-Dur concentrate his efforts upgrading of this place that would be a wise course of action Bao-Dur best of the best when it comes to engineering still, it is unsettling to think that one last real threat to the galaxy."

"but you must shell prevail at all cost this is your destiny you half to surpass all odd to achieve absolute victory over your enemy's" pausing waiting for a reply. Still, then suddenly, Bao-Dur appeared on cue walking into the circle of Trayus Core.

"I sensed that you need me for my expertise general, do you have a plan in mind Darth Blackdog" The dark Lord turns his head when being addressed, nodded acknowledged Bao-Dur presence, the answered his inquiry on the matter. "I need you to make a slight upgrade to this place for instants like creating a Cloaking device as well, if possible, incorporate a device to provides an optical illusion too further hide this place."

Then after explaining the reasons why the necessarily hide this place, Bao-Dur nodded agreement he thought on what he needed then statement." "I will require Circuit boards. We have plenty of parts; also, I will need a lot of computer spike and possibly a few Security Spike Tunneler."

"I might need to create a Scomp link for Code cylinder for extra security measures existing Computer terminal, or create a brand new, most likely the latter,

not two Mention the time it would take make probable six month's full resources at my deposal so there would be absolutely no delay upon its completion."

The Dark Lord kind of figured then cupping his chin in thought than almost hesitating. Too asked, "how much will this cost after everything is said and done."

"I can send for a supply run and go buy everything you need to start creating the upgrading, I have a requested to be done immediately."

Thinking this is going to hurt his wallet still it was for the greater good money was not the main issue the Red Eclipse pays 20% of their revenue.

So he saw no problem in spending the money on it will help in the long run anyway, then he had an instinctual gut feeling he would receive a jolting surprise from. Bao-Dur, when then got his answer from upon completion of the math problem in his head, he gave his answer.

"I will need about let see sixty thousand credits, but manpower is the much bigger issue." Bao-Dur made a blunt statement That it hit the Dark Lord hard like two speeders colliding and blowing up all he could say in response "holy Sith shit that was not what I was expecting it to be more expansive, but this is better then he thought."

"It would be the other problem which is manpower an issue that can be fixed later on when I rally the Sith from Korriban," then he paused, thinking about all spoils of war he held in the cargo bay from the battlefield."

From when he contributed to shadows Great war, he fought in against the Sith all those memories from striping all of the looted armour and weapon's corpses hundreds of enemy's sighing thinking just how much more blood is on his hands now.

"I'll be sure keeping some high military-grade arms for a small elite army force, but sell the rest or donate to the Mandalorians arming them for the future."

this move would be calculated so all Mandalorian people would appreciate our alliance, even more, its rational course of action in strengthening our bonds kinsman of the art war letting a malevolent yet indifferent chuckling sip out

"perhaps Mandalorian allies spirts will be raised further the trust with my allies advance my personal goals for the future with them selling them weapons should be nothing more than a plus for them not only are they unified, but it will make them stronger as a whole."

"I will Probably do some raiding to gain some extra cash might get them fully functional fleet equal too what they had during Mandalorian wars may be within a second or third generation."

But it should not be my major priority, but it is worth consideration."

Musing over what I said then noticed Bao-Dur feeling on in the matter, I stated: "we need to look past our differences."

For the future of the galaxy, if we are going to remake the galaxy foundation we will need to destroy both Sith and Jedi order simultaneously for it to work a new order should be created it will be called Crimson knights."

"I'll keep some high military-grade arms for a small elite army force but the sell the rest or donate to the Mandalorians arming them for future. Arming the Mandalorian with weapons, I have acquired from the battlefield would be a wise course of action." Letting a sinister yet indifferent chuckling out at that "perhaps Mandalorian allies spirts will be raised further the trust with my allies to advance my personal goals for the future. With selling them, weapons should be nothing more than a plus for them. Not only are they unified, but it will make them stronger as a whole."

Pausing for a moment then continues, "I will Probably do some raiding to gain some extra money from it also might possible to get a fully functional fleet equal too what they had during Mandalorian wars. Maybe within a second or third generation, but it should not be my major priority, but it's worth consideration." Musing over what I said then noticed Bao-Dur feeling on the matter, I simply stated. "We need to look past our different For the future of the galaxy if we are going to remake the galaxy foundation will need to destroy both Sith and Jedi order simultaneously." Taking a breath continued. For it to works, a new order should be created; it will be called Crimson knights."

Bao-Dur then sighed, "your right general, you are as ruthless on the battlefield as you are persuasive your always in the thick of it all vary." "I will do what you ask Darth Blackdog lord of Cipher and war." The Dark nodded solemnly in approval to know his long time friend and comrade and brother all but in blood fully let go of old grudges against. Mandalorians for a batter future before leaving without leaving then requested. "be sure to wipe T3-M4 memory and take all holorecording in date memory core; otherwise, he will destroy this place. He's very loyal, but Bastila is where his true loyalties lay." which is an unfortunate shame really but a necessary sacrifice for preservation."

Everyone but Bao-Dur was gathering at the Exit leading to the depths upon my approach to the group. I then spoke in my usual flat cold, indifferent tone. "T3-M4, you will stay here and help Bao-Dur for a plan I have in store for them in the vary distant future the rest of you are with me so." "I may drop you off at your destination's, I will fill you all in on my grand plan for the great change for the future." After giving his answer turned in the direction of the ship, making his merry way to the ebon hawk, which only taken one hour to reach the vessel upon arrival, looking at ebon hawk made a simple statement.

"What a pain" the ship was stuck between two towering cliffs reaching his hand out with using the force with minim effort he pulled the vessel from the cliffs moving it in front of himself. "we should check and see if the ebon hawk needs repair's Canderous will you and Atton can you help me with the ship." Atton immediately replied sure, "I'll check the systems and see if the system fully functional." Canderous gave his answer shortly after, "I'll check the engines see if there are any internal breaches."

Walk inside the ship, the dark Lord then walked around to inspect the exterior of the vessel, seeing miner damage, not anything worth being a note. Worthy that would cause reason to be concerned, he then reaches with armband pushing few buttons. Two items appeared reaching in and pulled out a carton of weed and zippo lighter on it was the symbol of the Sith Lords. In the center remembering before leaving, he made a promise to Lord raven that should anything happen to him, he would protect this the galaxy in his during his absence.

Dark Lord would make full on his intended promise since he will not join raven on his path. Though that it still made him sad a little, but he would never openly admit. It even if they were together raven much like Bao-Dur, I also consider Raven my brother moving the joint two his mouth and light it up inhaling. Thinking back on all it all, he wanted to live a peaceful lifestyle, but now he will not let the force have its way with the galaxy on this day. Swore to himself that he will not die in not till he destroys the foundation of the light side and dark side, so would both alignment never clash again.

The dark lords thought's drift to the possibility of future There is a high chance the will of the force will try and attempt to kill him through his own power of the force or bring someone back to life from this time era. Witch is imposable as is sounds, but when it comes down to the force, nothing is impossible.

"When the time came, he would be ready after hardening his resolve, turning himself towards the enters of the ship, hope he can leave this plant and initiate lay groundwork for the grand plan and prepare."

Telos will have much of the Sith knowledge that could be useful for the path ahead well that will get the gears in motion handing up the ramp of the ship getting ready for the state's to report the dark Lord thought the report would be more favourable.

Still, he would not hold his breath preparing for the unexpected after entering the ebon hawk going into the main hold, which was greeted by Hk-47.

"statement: Master I check security systems and there fully operational other than the main guns being offline torrent guns, however, are fully functional; some security cam is down."

"Quarry: should I initiated immediate repairs on cam systems" the Dark Lord was about agreed the thought crossed his mind about higher priorities.

The ship functions are capable of space travel, then there's the ship not falling apart, especially when we make a jump for hyperspace.

with that logic conclusion, "hold off that first ship primary system must be fully operational also ship must be space worthy; otherwise, we will die."

"Answer: master there only a 20% chance of that happening" "sarcasm statement master you're being paranoid your paranoia is making me want to initiate assassination protocol or security protocol." Hk-47 stated with mischief sarcasm in his tone the dark Lord replied "your concerns are noted you need not worry I'm being caution's I'm going to the bridge if you want to come you can" turning around heading forward then stop when Canderous appeared.

"Darth Blackdog, we are safe for travel, but the cargo hold massy too say the less I asked Brianna for her help in the regarded too cleaning house, it's good you moved the most weapons and arms safe in your inventory advance bracelet."

Then just as he had appeared, he had to disappear; he never was one for small talked continued on my way the bridge seeing Atton ask him, "how are things looking so far." Atton well, his focus was on the screen gave his reply, "all in all, everything working properly other than the dust being everywhere we do fine to take off what's our destination."

"Dantooine will be were I drop most of you off" the Dark Lord stated there was a hint of sadness in his tone, which did not go unnoticed Atton at acted on instinct. "Look, I rather we will always have your back if it was not for you well," noticed. Atton having a hard time putting thoughts into words, the dark Lord cut in, "I'm well aware all you guy's would put your life's on the line for me but this path. I must walk alone for the time being, but when we get there something, I desire to make one last request to everyone who was my discipline know that's it very important to me."

Atton then silently nodded in understanding the dark Lord stated: "prepared for taking off you know our heading" then turned to walk away time to for some meditation it will take an hour before arriving passing the hall into the main hold find HK-47,

"Hey HK-47, you can start the repairs on cam systems," continue on his way to his old master quarters. Taken a seating crossed lagged closing, the dark Lord began his meditation then using the force reaching out to see who may still loyal to Darth raven's ideas when he walked the new path of a Crimson Knight the way of it's teaching.

Raining death down on enemy combatant but restricting damage from harming the civilian population to show them that they are not their enemy in less it absolutely necessary but only as a last resort upon expanding my senses found around hundred.

Force wielders who are either in hiding or at Korriban at the Sith academy, fortunately, the Sith will acknowledge me as the ruler of the Sith Empire in the.

Terminus then the force wielders Sensed his presence though the force also with his intended goal, obscure as it was maneuvering his will through the force was smooth enough not hostile yet not kind but caution would be essential only a naïve fool would think otherwise few.

That is hiding that answer his call to arms severing connection. Still, before doing so, an image where they should meet at then, I'll bring the new order in the fold but keep the Sith order separate so."

I'll hide in the shadows after all Darth Nihilus Idea shadow war strike from the shadows then return to them. I'll give credit where credits due. I'll provide power-hunger animal that at least' after time past thought's moved onto his grand master plan for long-run {"perhaps he would ask Visas Marr if she will be his voice."}

Authors note three ways proceed a sith ritual transport to the intended timeline or feeding off others the last I would like to avoid cryosleep if possible need input

I will also be accepted character oc seriously agree with my oc actions or will down right hostile most in the game of intrigue unless its a side arc which can be Sith Jedi trooper senator pirate smuggler and so on provide what they can do as well as weapons they using and what their backstory is.


	2. creation of crimson Knights summit

Blackhearts empire and the crimson knights this will be a somewhat dark tale warning swearing possible extreme scenes murder and death of characters oc will be accepted over multiple acts my reason, not too.

I own nothing but the OC character I have made for this story.

**Chapter 2 Pre-creation Crimson Knights Summit of the Forsaken sith**

unknown location Sith two: "can we trust him to lead us to a better future." Sith one: "perhaps we should trust him too long have we hunted the Jedi they have already paid in full enough blood has been spilled for their treachery." Sith two. "But he has allied himself with our old enemy Mandalorians." sith one.: "He had no choice dark time bring forth strange alliances." pausing let his words sink in the for others "there, is one last enemy will appear, but not in our lifetime we will meet him at Telos with only those we trust our beliefs in one month."

Timepass location Dantoontine.

Saying his goodbye to his students, few of his companions remained at his side, returning to his ship. Everyone stayed by his side Canderous Hk-47 Visas Marr, grabbing their attention the Dark Lord then spoke. "In one month, a meeting will go dawn at Telos, so we will prepare to build a fleet either by stealing them or buying them." after looking around at everyone waiting then continued.

"First we will hit up pirates we have two hammerhead-class, and one with interdictor-class cruiser." witch was an exact replica of the leviathan not that he wanted to hide that fact, but some things are not worth mentioning.

"We can gather some Mandalorians for few raids some on pirates then move towards planets that the republic can not reach."

pausing "what do you think Canderous or should we just do mercenary work." Mandalore was scratching his chin, thinking of the repercussions weighing his options. "So long as the Republic does not suspect us when or if we start raiding republic protected worlds sure their military still crippled but. " The Dark Lord nodded his head at the assessment, "the sith will rule when I vanish, but they destroy themselves long before other Sith come to invade and attack the republic upon their arrival."

shaking his head, then sighing, "I'll make a plan with prime key locations raid and loot also Hk-47 will take on the assassination bounty contract that won't affect us another way make separate income." "Delight statement: oh, Master, I can't wait to use my assassination protocol to vaporize those meat-bags." "Hk-47, you will work alongside Visas Marr, and Hanharr, they will be your partners in this, or you both can make this a contest who can earn the most credits."

Visas Marr smirked, "Can the winner ask one thing of you Master that's is reasonable." sensing what she is implying the dark Lord regrettably agreed without showing it. "vary well too the victor goes the spoils" knowing full well what she wanted. shaking his head

at that, he still had arranged the meeting at the plant telos place.

**One month later, the day of the meeting.**

Landing on the citadel, the dark Lord made his way to the meeting place that was going be at the cantina. Taking credits earned his former slave, Ramana, who was a dancer. Drinking a cup of wine waiting for his old allies to arrive that believed in the Darth Revan. Sensing his arrival, getting up to meet him as if he was meeting an old friend and comrade. Greeting him at the front door nodding at him, "shall we be on our way to the meeting." asking in his regular, demonic voice, a dark black sith hood that hides his face along with mask "yes indeed Darth Blackdog."

Hearing his voice, he recognized that this man who walked beside him was nonother then Snoke as both walked out of the cantina. Snoke sensing Darth Blackdog flow of power, he felt the same hunger that Darth Nihilus had was so similar, yet it made him wonder why he would suppress his power so only force-sensitive close by could feel it.

After reaching their destination, others joined in as security detail on both sides reach the exchange headquarters that he had taken over. heading into the meeting room, everyone had taken a seat,

"let this summit begin the and the creation of Crimson Kights and the creation of a superior code." Murmurs around the table could be herd around with ease. The prospect of the creation of a new code was unheard of. Snoke rubs his chin before speaking, "what is this superior code you speak of; I'm curious about hearing it, Darth Blackdog Lord of Cipher and war." More murmurs have gone around the table, feeling all eyes on himself smirking even they can't see his face the sensed his amusement only because he allowed them to sense his amusement before asking.

"what does it mean to be Jedi or Sith." pausing, letting sink in so they think about it before anyone gives the answer he a continued explanation. "Both have opposite beliefs. They both have their strengths and weakness just as much as their flaws."

Snoke curiousness was peak but said nothing one of the Sith answered. "One keeps his attachment of passion and emotions so they can be free while the other discharges them and have no need for distractions, which is just stupid damn those treacherous Jedi."

Blackdog could sense their anger and their rage and hatred towards

the Jedi before speaking, he removed the helmet. Everyone at the table watched and did the same when everyone had done, so the Dark Lord open his eyes. Iris was a deep red filled with nothing but hatred to make everyone's blood run ice-cold the colour of his eyes. No change to the pupil but white that supposes to be surrendered eye iris was not in there only darkness could be seen. It was more nerve-racking then Darth Traya Lord of betrayal even more so with because his presence rivals her, but his power has surpassed her.

"The Jedi are protectors, and the Sith are the conquers the Jedi are not allowed to kill but in less it for the good of the galaxy." he snickered at that other did so too "sith kill but at times have they have no restraint." some agreed well many have hesitantly begrudging nodded in agreement "this will be our new code

are you ready to hear it." nodded the curiosity, eating them up on the inside getting their them hyped was too easy.

"Code of The Crimson knight."

"There his no Dark side nor a light side

when there are only ideas of the force."

"There is no good without evil in the galaxy.

But there no matter the cost order must be kept."

"There is only is passion, yet only peace

when we make the hard choice, we will finally understand the course of our actions."

"There will be chaos yet, order when we rule over the weak,

it's our job to protect them guide them, For we are the nobility."

"We are the protectors of absolute balance.

I am a crimson knight; the force enslaves us all."

"so what do you think my fellow crimson knights on the creation of this code." he may have outdone himself but taken him a week put it all together, "so what do you think of it" can't what to hear what they think about the code he thought of it. This code will be his pride and joy; he would never admit it after all everyone has some sort of code they follow and live by. A quarter of them was reviled or revolted at the idea still. He was not surprised at this development but added some persuasion into the mix. "the Jedi hide in their temples like cowards away from the Mandalorian war's started."

"We were heroes when we returned but exiled for disobeying the counsel let's wait till the other Sith return galaxy." "building an army and a fleet in secret as we wait for them to clash will infiltrate ranks then slow take power then reform it from within." "Bringing for forth a new age of glory and strength to the reformed empire will it thrive under our rule." "we will put an end to both orders. We will unify the galaxy this, I promise" "otherwise, we will just destroy each other in the process upon trying to seizing power as the next leader of the sith."

Murmurs could be heard; he looks at Snoke his for answer patiently waiting on his thought about the whole matter. Snoke finally gave his thoughts on the subject he spoke: "What you say is true, but what will we do as time pass? We will die of old age before we can go to war Darth Blackdog." A smile appeared as if he had already won "well, they will be put in cryosleep." "Some of you will join me," "I've sensed something odd elsewhere a fleet has been put together there's a chance for new technology." "Also, I had come across a planet must peculiarly that interest." "But that is a task for my apprentice to handle." A dasharde appeared out of thin air, although knowing full well that the dasharde concealed was his presence because he was an uninvited guest, he decided to jump at the opportunity.

"what do you say about this, my dasharde friend.?" the dasharde spoke, "tell me if you knew I was here and then why not say anything father of my kind.?" mummers were heard among the sith it was more of a surprise to them then anything the dasharde spoke once more. "I'm curious, do I have a part to play in your grand plan after all you should take responsibility for creating my kind when you activated the mass shadow generator." Blackdog felt a small trace of guilt hit his stomach but hide it well, sighing inwardly before replying. "Yes, you will play a part in it early on and late in the game this I promise you, do tell me what's your name.?" the dasharde grumbled at that before replying "my name is khem Val so do tell me what task do you need me to do.?"

"Find the sith lord Aloysius kallig serve him in till we meet once more." "my grand plan demands it for everything to fall into place."

khem begrudgingly agreed all be Blackdog then discussed many different topics various kinds then hours had passed before he had everyone agreement. Before dawning his mask once more that looked like a Grimm reaper, he made a song to go with it that he would sing when he was alone, the song was a sad one. He still liked it then grabbings his glass of water to finish the rest of it.

It's time to gather the fleet head to the unknown regions of space and find lost technology of the Rakata. Something feels off when sensing it in three weeks. The first fleet will ready too mobilize, "now time for some well-earned relaxation with a woman."

**One week had passed it was Saturday location**

**apartment complex C residential 082 East **

Waking up naked alongside Ramana slow got out of bed so as not to wake Ramana then done some morning starches before opening the fridge to get two can of coffee opening one of them to take a drink from the while looking out from the window. Then hearing and sensing Ramana was stirring from his bed. Blackdog had walked over to take a sit on the side of the bed while Ramanan was waking up "morning, beautiful got you some cold coffee." "Thank Darth Blackdog for coffee" "Blackdog will do just fine please Ranana" Feel Ranana getting up and wrapping her arms me while grabbing the coffee open then taking a sip. Blackdog got a sudden hug from behind, then hearing, "it only proper use your title master." Blackdog sigh, "you are free, Ramana I would not have asked you if I could bone you last night if you weren't free." Ramana kissed my neck, spoking in a friendly yet suggest tone, "but I don't want to be free from you if I'm just being honest." Blackdog then thought it would be fun to be cheeky "oh, does this mean that I tasted much better than your pathetic ex-boyfriend Harra who sold you into slavery? How could he do such a horrible thing to such a fine piece of ass that was his girlfriend no offence, but you do have a nice body enjoyed last night." Blackdog could sense through the force her embarrassment if she did not have green skin, you would able see her blush.

Ramana finally has shaken off her embarrassment before she could reply. "Blackdog must have naturally good taste in women." "But you are right about Harra was a weak man who only cared about himself, but you're different from him master" She placed her empty coffee can finish it. I had done the same. " Ramana must of enjoy how hard I had plowed her last night, and she wants something no doubt," sighing inwardly. "Ramana, you are no longer a slave" "besides, I doubt you have fallen in love from one nightstand what, do you really want." Ranch out with the force sensing her inward turmoil on what she truly wanted in life after all his former master was the Lord of betrayal, he made sure to master the art of manipulation equal to the Lord of betrayal. Ramana's nervousness was at its peak to move things along. I had reached around her brushing past her breast to pulled her into his arms, cupped her chin before stealing a kiss and providing A false sense of security Ramana nervousness disappeared as if it was never there. "I want to gain power status, my Lord." "so thought using your body was the best way to gain power."

Sighing inwardly, "This will be fun to sort out" "your body can be a useful tool in the short run, but you also need an end game goal."

pausing to let his words sink in before continuing his explanation, "do you desire to become a soldier with a reputation of might or a member of the senate turning people against though the art of manipulation or the way of the feared assassin." Ramana wore her confusion on her face like a naive fool that had been enlighted "I Darth Blackdog Lord of Cipher and war will help you become stronger if that's your wish." Reaching out sense her delight. "I could ask the Mandalorian's Take you in and train you." Ramana had hugged me tight and said, "thank you so much, Blackdog" "I will help you gear up, so you don't look like a hooker or stripper and give you basic military training." Ramana slight glare when suggest she look a hooker but eased up after giving it some thought considering she would be joining Mandalorians.

Three weeks had passed, giving Ramana milatery training and decent armour until she earned the right to wearing Mandalorian armour set. After parting ways had begone rally his fleet, he also had a large amount of genuine Mandalorian DNA from when they went extinct during the Mandalorian Wars. Mandalore gave me Five thousand battle harden troops with the add to recruitment ex-soldiers from Nar Shaddaa in need of work. Along with sith and Onderon, he had a total of forty thousand troop's and thirty warships things fully stocked and fully maned. Five had passed in this time Darth Blackdog had established multiple outposts and miner mining stations, finding an excellent spot to colonize. Had returned collect from the red eclipse then buy many resources to build a self-sustaining colony while maintaining a low profile.

Darth Blackdog manipulated multiple political events from the shadows using the exchange to do so, giving orders from assassination and Espionage. After making numerous trips with the Foray-class blockade runner and Hammerhead-class while forming an under the table deals with Czerka Corporation. Gain cheap scrap metal for the colony after while there were minor problems with the men he had enlisted two years after the successful colonization of Metro. Issues in the third year increased more youthful men too middle-aged man finally made their complaints known about their being no women time had come to make their Demands.

"The vast amount of data logging I have been doing annoying, to say the least, moral as been low many of the youthful men I don't know why it is starting effect the more older men as well." Suddenly door alarm loudly rang, hearing it I buzzed them in the door open seeing three men appearing entring. One being very young looked eighteen, the other two seemed to be in the twenties. So after exhaling, ask. "Is there something, I can help you with gentlemen." His voice was cold, and demonic sending shivers down their spine's men hesitated before making their demands "my Lord a lot of the men have been wanting to well how should I put this." Raising my eyebrow, albeit being concealed behind his new Mandalorian reaper looking mask.

"Well, out with I don't have all day, and the moral of all the men have been rather low." younger men shuffled uncomfy before speaking, "well, my Lord the reason the men's morale has been low there are no women available." I had nodded before replying, "what about the Mandalorian women? I'm sure many are currently single." the young men scratch the back his head before speaking "well many of saying that we aren't men enough or worrier bed them for the record never asked out of fear being shot at."

nodding at that before sighing, "fine, you have one month to get as many preferences from men's in taste in women after that, I will go collect them." They bowed as a way of thanks, but when they left, I had slapped my forehead. "Of course, that was the reason no wonder morale was low" Feeling stupid at such a simple reason. "The men need women to party to past time and to procreate." "I'm being to focus on the bigger picture rather than the whole picture." making arrangements to have multiple Y164 slave transport to increase the female population too, equal-out with male residents.

Then wondering how he was going to be cost-effective and maintaining a low profile, this will be fun. One month has passed, he received the information transferred to his Datepad "alright time to get this shit out of the way." deciding on what ships to take for the escorts on the way there and back it adds into account fuel consumption. "I do not like wasting resources, so I need to be efficient, there will be a good chance of risk." Three hammerhead-class cruisers and one invincible-class dreadnought heavy cruiser.

**Location Nar Shadda HQ of the Red eclipse**

walking up to the front door had open going through with HK-47 Visas Marr and Hanharr and four soldiers each carrying two suitcases. Getting ready to make the huggest purchase of slaves in this era while boosting the stability and moral of the newly colonized planet metro. It had taken them months to gathered what was requested, needed time being half with the aid of the exchange after loading up the twenty-seven thousand slaves. Making an immediate beeline to Metro to know full well the Republic will want answers, so there is no doubt they will send a fleet to investigate. Fortunately, smoothest sailing straight to the Metro, settling them all in was easier than expected. A huge party was held in their honour for regaining their freedom none of them suspected I was behind their enslavement, to begin with, then paid for their release telling them I paid eighty million credits the looks on their faces were priceless. Also, convincing them fuel was extremely-limited even though that was entirely a lie.

Weeks had passed Before I had to draft up a plan build research facility as-well seeking out asteroids to mine for more resources thinking of a new type of space station. But in the meantime, I sent out probs to scout out find more resources closer to the clusters and future colonization efforts. After many success overpasses a couple of months, a shocking report brought to him from crimson Lord, who was recently promoted for his dedication. Reviewing the data confirms the existing not one but two large sith faction at each other throats in a full-scale war from its looks. Instead of jumping into it, war order was sent out to build up the fleet more Lucrehulk class battle that was equipped with Mandalorian armour quality with Davaab-Type starfighter two-hundred soldiers each with Comando droids.

Along with sith war mark ii in development, one month passed while observing a few new races have been spotted along with sith few sith purebloods. Smiling at the possibilities while continuing to watch. I had found many weak points in their defences. I marked them down and drafted a very cunning battle plan that came to mind. It will be a double set up to meet one of their factions' leaders while putting them peril, then saving them show them I'm not their enemy while slowly convert them to his own beliefs. While waiting another year to get both leader's names before putting his plan into motion, finally having all he needed started too leaking information from hacking into a random sith harrower-class dreadnought. That belonged to Lord Tox that Darth Blackdog made it look like it was ordered from the top of the chain of command. Lord Tox was unaware that coded transmission was that of unknown faction. Lord Tox managed to what forces could muster he had eight harrower-class on its way to intercept Darth Stin, who was just getting out of a massive battle and in dire need of supplies, repairs, and reinforcement.

**With Darth Stin time before the massive battle and after**

Three days before Darth Stin's mange received intel from one of her spies informed her that enemy spaces station had severe damage when in an unexpected explosion happen from the inside. It would be a while before they could fix it with that knowledge she acted so she could take advantage and break the deadlock swing the war into her favour piercing through the enemy central battle line.

Twenty harrower-class dreadnoughts and deciding she should leaded the battle personally side her identical twine-sister Darth Phiss, who was more than eager to spill the blood of their enemies more so then her sister Darth Stin. Three days had passed the battle had commenced place Darth Stin commanding the right flank and Darth Phiss on the left of Darth Stin's. Flank's even out ten ships per commander having their fleet formation in a twine spearheaded evenly with three warships in reserved per commanders going up against.

Ten harrower-class dreadnoughts and starbase the battle had taken place each side taken exchanged long rang firing left of the formation was moving slowly to the space station, but Darth Phiss was focusing defence line as-well. Concentrating on three of the primary ships guarding space station while Darth Stin pushes the aggressively right side, focusing on the five warships wanting use number advanced while also aiding starfighter support to the left flank where there was more concentration of starfighters.

**a feel for each of the formations from me authors for more clarity**

the simple explanation {ships } {(==+==) Space station}

Two hours had passed after consistent fighting Darth Stin finally broken through destroying five warships but not without losing three harrower-class ships due to lack of starfighter support, which went a cording to. Darth Stin's plan knowing she had more of an advantage, however. Her flagship had taken miner damage pulling back reassessing the situation, then she had contacted her sister Darth Phiss on her command bridge. "Sister, we need to reform a battle line, I'm bulling back for a while also, they have not been a sign of reinforcements." Darth Phiss nodded, "something feels off there should be more then what we have seen so far what are your thoughts on the matter." Darth Stin cupped her chin "worst-case scenarios we call for reinforcements, or we retreat it seems they want to prolong the battle." pausing think for a second, "we should expect more harrower class ship to appear out of know where sense something dangerous off elsewhere." Darth Phiss nodded agreed both cut the communications "four ships have been lost in this battle time steady our self; otherwise, we might trip ourselves up when we least expect it." the battle waged on suddenly nine warships appeared "just as I thought, but that is a lot we have lost two more ship's" someone spoke up. "Darth Stin there in formation an approaching fast." open up a channel to her reserves, "reinforce front lines this going to get very ugly."

**Next of the formations from me authors for more clarity**

The next phase began after reinforcing right flank with the reserves of both respected commanders, then someone spoke up, "the enemy is hailing us." "opening the transmission we will see what the enemy has to say" one could call it curiosity or wounder, but it never hurts talk face to face with your adversary. "You never know what you may learn from it while trying to gather information," remembering her old deceased master's words. The supreme leader who was murdered in cold blood. The banner of war was raised furthermore. The sith are at each other throat once more, splitting them apart on the path of self-destruction. Darth Stin was under the belief that they were the last of the sith who were forsaken betrayed who was almost genocided too extinction dying relics of the past what we are. Unable to unify for long periods destined to fight until we wiped ourselves out or the Jedi find us and do just that.

**authors note need help deciding 300-year plot hole otherwise yea**

**star wars x maybe** Gundam** short ****or ****star wars x stellars short**

**then back to star wars then rwby then mass effect**

**otherwise, toss me your thoughts**


End file.
